


The (Not So) Quickie

by critterdee_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Motorcycle Rider Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: Cas meets a gorgeous man at the bar and is just about make his move when they are interrupted.See what happens when the cute guy texts him for a coffee date.





	The (Not So) Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [CR Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble) for being such a great Beta!

Castiel sits at his desk on Monday morning, sure there is work he could be doing but all the big projects he’s working on are on hold where he’s concerned. Things are out for review or waiting on the approval or response of others. So, basically, he’s bored. His mind keeps drifting back to the gorgeous man he met Saturday night. Castiel was drunk enough that night to be braver than his usual sober self, even getting up and singing karaoke. At least he was courageous enough to trade numbers with the guy.

After a couple of sober days to think about his actions, he’s embarrassed by his behaviour. Especially the texts he exchanged on his ride home, that poor Uber driver. He still hasn’t responded to that last text, though he did let him know he made it home and in his apartment safely.

Castiel isn’t sure he’s brave enough to face the guy in the light of the day.

Was making out with a cute guy on the dance floor of a gay bar the precursor to a coffee date? Cas rereads the exchange of texts from Saturday night and those he hasn’t replied to from Sunday.

Sunday was hangover recoup day for Cas. He hasn't gotten that drunk in a while. Usually, he drinks a couple of beers and watches the show, maybe dances a bit if he’s feeling it. But typically he isn’t all over his dance partner, and definitely not grinding and sticking his tongue down the guys throat. Cas supposes that they were lucky to be interrupted by his dance partners friend getting into a fight nearby. A moment longer and Cas would have had him in the back room - something else that Cas never does.

At lunch, Cas stares down at his phone, his thumb hovering over the keypad. He takes a deep breath and finally types his reply.

* * *

Charlie does her happy dance when Dean finally agrees to go with her and Benny to the bar. It’s been nearly three months since Dean broke up with Aaron and this is the first time his friends have been able to get him to hang out.

“You love Karaoke and a few beers with friends will do you a world of good,” Benny says as he practically pushes Dean into the back seat of the Uber, Charlie hops in the front, giddy as always.

“Fine, I’m going. You don’t have to keep up the sales pitch.” Dean tries to sound angry. But he’s actually looking forward to a night out with his two best friends.  They think he’s been sulking over his break up, maybe he was the first few days, but if he admits the truth, he’s just a little scared to get back out there. So, a night with friends is good. It’s not like he’s out to score. It’s just a fun night of karaoke, drinks, and dancing with friends.

Everything is going as planned. Dean’s having fun with Benny and Charlie. He gets out on the dance floor and let’s go of all the stress he’s been holding. It feels great to cut loose for a change. He even gets up and does the song that Charlie picked - of course it had to be Madonna’s Like a Virgin. Dean laughs and gets up to sing his heart out.

That’s when he spots the hot brunet with the big blues and gorgeous smile. So what if the guy is only smiling because he’s laughing at Dean’s rendition of Madonna’s song 'Like a Virgin'? He keeps watching the guy while he’s singing but loses him in the crowd when he goes to the bar for another beer. So, he goes back to watch a few more songs with Charlie and Benny. Just as he is getting bored with watching karaoke and is about to head back out to the dance floor, one of his favorite songs starts playing. So, he figures he’ll listen to one more song. The soulful sound of the man’s voice gives Skynyrd’s _Simple Man_ a beautiful, sad tone.

Charlie and Benny talk around him as he watches the same lucious blue-eyed man he spotted earlier, now up on the small stage singing like a pro.

Right then, Dean decides he needs to meet this guy.

Once the song is over, he follows the man to the bar and insists on buying him a drink. They chat about the songs each of them sang. Dean laughs and tells him that his friend had picked the song for him. He compliments the man - Cas, his name is Cas - on how well he did and how Simple Man is one of his favorites.

“I think from tonight on, it’s my favorite song ever. Well, the way you sing it, anyway.” Dean says, leaning close so Cas can hear over the music. “So, wanna go dance?”

Cas nods and follows Dean out of the karaoke room to the dance floor. They both still have a bottle of beer so they dance rather tamely.

“Stay right here!” Dean yells over the music when they finish their beers, “I’m gonna get rid of these, be right back.” He turns to take the bottles then paused, looking back, “You will be here, right?”

Cas smiles and nods “Yeah! I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean comes back a moment later, eyeing Cas as he dances to the thumping house music. He takes a few seconds to watch, impressed with the way the man moves, before announcing his presence with a touch to Cas’s arm.

It isn’t long before Dean pulls Cas close and the dancing gets dirty. Cas leans in and kisses Dean on the neck. Dean pulls back just enough to look into Cas’s eyes. There is no remorse there, only the sparkling reflection of the lights, and if his enlarged pupils are any indication, he’s horny as hell. Dean brings them back together and captures Cas’s lips with his. Cas reciprocates and the kiss gets hot quick.  He slides his hands down to Dean’s ass and they grind together as they move to the music.

The scream of someone off to the edge of the dance floor catches their attention and they both look.

“Son of a bitch” Dean says when he sees Benny pulling Charlie off some big chick, still kicking and swinging. “I’m sorry, Cas. I need to go get my friends out of trouble.”

Cas follows Dean to the edge of the dance floor, staying back just enough not to get pulled into the fray and watches as Dean picks up his female friend and throws her over his shoulder. That’s when she finally gives up her fight and rides with her chin in her hands and a frown on her face. Dean takes her to the main exit.

Cas watches as the three of them disappear out the door. He assumes that was that. He’d never hear from Dean again.

He barely feels his phone buzz in his pocket, the thump of the music was still so loud. Going outside to get away from the music and check his phone, he sees a new text notification. Man, is he glad he and Dean traded numbers.

     DEAN: Hey Cas, it's Dean. Sorry to leave you hangin. Charlie got into it with some dike and me and Benny figured it was best to get her home. I was gonna come back in but she was clingin on to me… anyway…. I really had a great time.

Cas stares at the text for a few minutes, not quite sure how to respond.

     CAS: I hope she’s okay. I’m sorry our time got cut short. You’re a great dancer.

     DEAN: Now she passed out - gonna hafta carry her in

     DEAN: Talk about great dancing… who’d you learn from - Magic Mike?

     CAS: I guess you just bring out the wanna-be stripper in me ;)

Cas orders an Uber and waits out in front of the bar, his ears ringing from the volume inside. On the ride home, he continues texting Dean.

     DEAN: Damn! Now I’m really sad our evening was cut short - fuckin Charlie

     CAS: Me too. You’re a great kisser BTW … I’m definitely missin that

     DEAN: I was followin your lead, man. Takes one to know one

     DEAN: OK… gotta get this crazy lesbian up to her apt. Make sure she’s all set for the hangover she’s gonna have

     CAS: Her and me both. I haven’t drank so much in a while… gonna feel it tomorrow.

Castiel’s uber driver stops in front of his building. Cas pays and gets out, only slightly off balance as he makes his way into his apartment. He gets a large glass of water and some ibuprofen. Carefully, he lays down on his bed - yup there we go, the room starts to spin. He barely makes it to the toilet in time. However bad it is to wretch his guts out, he knows it’ll help lessen the hangover. That and plenty of water plus, hopefully, a good hard sleep ahead.

* * *

Castiel wakes up late on Sunday actually feeling better than he deserves after such a night out. Guess he really did puke out most of the alcohol.

He makes himself a PB&J and eats it while he fries up some eggs and bacon. He’s learned that if he goes straight for the greasy food he’s gonna be sick again but if he has some carbs and protein before, then he’s safe.  He pours himself a cup of coffee and takes more ibuprofen to help keep his head from throbbing. Once his eggs and bacon are ready, he sits at the table and checks his phone. There are four unopened texts, all from Dean.

     DEAN: Glad you made it home safe

     DEAN: I bet if I was helping you get to bed you wouldn’t kick me in the jewels - stupid Les - she’s such a fighter when she’s lit - ugh

     DEAN: Sorry… not sure why I told you that. fuck going home, I’m crashin on Charlie’s couch. Benny passed out on the floor - LOL Sorry again… sure you dont care bout all that shit. Hope you feel ok tomorrow

     DEAN: Hi Cas, Sorry about the stupid drunk texting last night. I hope I can make things up to you. Maybe we can do coffee one day this week? And you know, talk. I’d like a chance to see you again.

Cas freezes mid-bite. Dean wants to see him again. On a real, outside-a-bar type date. He’s not sure if he needs to reply to all the texts or just the last one. He pushes away his eggs and rereads the texts.

It’s late Sunday evening when Cas finally texts back.

     CAS: How about Wednesday, 9 am at Muggs on Main?

After lunch on Monday, Cas is still waiting for a reply from Dean. Perhaps, due to Cas’s delay in answering, Dean changed his mind. That would be just his luck. He didn’t mean to put the man off, he was just… what? nervous? afraid? Most likely it's because Cas knows he's boring compared to the drunken idiot he was when they met.… Yeah, that’s the most likely reason. Really, who wants to date an architect? Other people don’t find it nearly as exciting as Cas, most people assume he just draws on a computer all day. They don't see the bigger picture the way he does. It’s not just a bunch of lines and markings. It’s a future home or business, it’s someone’s life or livelihood that he’s creating. He takes people’s dreams and helps make them a reality.

Cas sighs and logs off his computer, gathering his things to go home. He checks his phone one last time before grabbing his helmet and walking out to his motorcycle.

He never takes the direct route home. The time on the bike helps him clear his head from the stress of the day. Detouring through the city park, Cas cruises slowly by the dog park and soccer fields, and watches joggers and cyclists. Once back on the open road, he finally heads to his building.

Entering his apartment, he sheds his leather jacket and goes about fixing dinner. Halfway through heating up a frozen lasagna, his phone pings an incoming message.

     DEAN: Muggs sounds great. See you there.

Cas smiles stupidly at his phone. He wants to text him back or call him but really what is there to say? He only picked Wednesday because he’ll be free to take a late morning and meet Dean. Not to mention Monday would have made him sound desperate and Tuesday’s out of the question, thanks to a morning meeting. He’s really glad that Dean is able to work it out in his schedule. He wonders, not for the first time, what it is that Dean does for a living.

* * *

All morning Tuesday, Dean feels like a 12-year-old girl. He keeps starting texts to Cas but ends up deleting them. So, he puts his phone in his locker and focuses on work. He has plenty to do and stays busy until lunch.

At lunch he checks his phone, just in case, but there are no new texts. Cas is probably busy working too. Dean wonders what Cas’s profession is, surely something more impressive than being a mechanic. Not that Dean is ashamed of his job. No, he loves working on cars. Anything from a simple oil change to a complete engine overhaul, Dean loves it all.

He eats his lunch and takes time to enjoy sitting down for a little while. Bending over the hood of one car after another was hell on the back.

Something in that thought makes him think of Cas and he types out a brief message.

     DEAN: Looking forward to coffee tomorrow =)

Dean finishes his food and is putting his things back in his locker when his phone pings.

     CAS: Me too. I hope you’re not disappointed in the simple sober me.

     DEAN: I think sober me will like sober you. Drunk me sure likes drunk you.

     CAS: =) See you tomorrow

Dean smiles and puts his phone away to get back to work, feeling much better about things.

“What’s got you grinnin’ like a damn fool?” Asks Bobby, Dean’s boss.

Dean smirks and shakes his head, “Nothin’, Bobby. Just a text from a friend.”

“Well, take your happy ass back to the garage. You got work to do.” Bobby growls.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m goin’.” Dean replies full of sass. He’s known Bobby long enough to know there’s a heart of gold hidden under all that gruff and grumble.

The rest of the afternoon flies by and soon Dean’s heading over to Benny’s to meet his friends for their weakly game night.

* * *

Cas parks right in front of the Cafe, backing his motorcycle to the curb behind a big black chevrolet. Definitely an antique that someone has taken good care of; he gives the car a long admiring look before he heads into the cafe. He spots Dean sitting at a table by the window.

“Nice bike,” Dean greets.

“Thanks.” Cas smiles. “I wonder who that Impala belongs to; someone’s taken great care of that car.”

Dean grins and sits up a little straighter. “Ya think? I’ve been sittin’ here lookin’ at her, sure is a beauty.”

Cas looks at Dean, back to the car, then sits across from Dean. “ _She’s_ yours, isn’t she?”

Dean chuckles, “That obvious, am I?”

Cas motions toward Dean’s face. “Yeah, you got a little drool there,” He teases.

“Jerk,” Dean laughs.

“Nah, really, it’s a great looking car,” Cas says.

“Thanks, I worked hard to get her into shape. Practically built her from the ground up.”

“Nice,” Cas says, impressed by what it would take to build a car like that. “So is building cars a hobby or what?”

“Actually, I’m a mechanic but I built my Baby on the side. Took me a few years but now she’s my everyday ride.”

“That’s truly impressive. I’m not that mechanically inclined. I’ve customized my bike to my liking but for regular maintenance I use a shop in town.”

They both order coffee and a danish when the waitress comes by.

“I’m really glad I agreed to meet, Dean. I’m glad you weren’t put off by my delay. I was pretty bad on Sunday.” Cas chuckles.

“Me too.” Dean huffs out a laugh. “Last night my friends; you remember the two who were at the bar with me?”

Cas nods.

“Well, last night was supposed to be a game night at Benny’s. But, those two wouldn’t quit with the third-degree about you and our coffee date today.”

“Oh… Do I not meet their standards for you or something?” Cas puts his fork down, worried that Dean’s friends are going to ruin things before they can even try to start.

“Oh my God - No! They were all over me not to screw things up. Dude. Charlie is full-on Lesbian and she called you Mr. McDreamy and threatened to turn in her gay card and steal you away if I messed things up.” Dean slaps his hand over his mouth. “Fuck, I wasn’t going to tell you that.”

Cas burst out laughing. “Damn, that’s … That’s got to be the best compliment I’ve ever gotten! You tell Charlie that if _you_ truly screw things up, I may just have to try the hetero-norm with her.”

They chat and laugh for the next hour. Cas shares information about his career and Dean shares more about Singer Auto shop. Before the hour is over, they make plans for another date,deciding on dinner and a movie Friday. They walk out together and Cas sits his helmet on his bike and walks to the drivers door as Dean gets in. He leans in and steals a chaste kiss.

“Thanks for a wonderful time this morning. I can’t wait until Friday,”  he says.

Dean looks up through his lashes, lips still wet from the kiss and pulls him in for another. “You’re the one with plans tomorrow night,” he reminds Cas.

“Damn, Gabe, right.” He looks from Dean’s eyes to his lips and back, “I could cancel.”

“Dude--” Dean grins “--go have dinner with your brother. I understand.”

Cas takes a deep breath and steps aside to let Dean shut his door.

Dean rolls down the window and reaches out to place his hand on Cas’s arm. “Hey, text me. If I don’t answer right away, I’ll answer on my break.” He looks up and winks at Cas.

Cas leans in for one last kiss. “Yeah, okay. See you Friday.” He sits on his bike and watches Dean pull away in the Impala before he puts on his helmet and heads to his office.

Cas gets back to his desk to finds that two of the three big projects are ready for his input. He chooses the most time sensitive one and gets to work. In no time, his stomach is growling and he looks at the clock, realizing he’s worked straight through his usual lunchtime. He grabs his food and goes outside to the picnic table on the patio.

He takes out his phone and sees a new text from Dean, there’s an image attached. Cas opens the image and laughs. The picture was obviously taken by someone else, as Dean’s legs are poking out from under a car. The message attached reads:

     DEAN: [IMAGE] Dean is whistling… he never whistles… thanks for making him annoyingly happy - Benny.

     CAS: Friends like Benny make me glad I have an office with a door I can shut =) Have a great afternoon.

Cas finishes his lunch and goes back inside to continue working. Just as he settles in at his desk, his phone pings.

     DEAN: Sorry Cas, I didn’t even know he had my phone. Glad he didn’t send something worse. Feeling jealous of that door…

     CAS: I definitely didn’t mind the picture.

Cas gets another image, it’s a selfie of Dean leaning against a car with the hood open. So, Cas spins around and takes a selfie with his desk behind him, and sends it to Dean.

     CAS: As long as we’re trading photos, I figured I should send you one of me at work too.

     DEAN: Dude, you’re eyes are so blue! They really pop in this picture =) THANKS!

     CAS: you’re welcome?

     DEAN: meant thanks for the picture

     CAS: =) Welcome

     CAS: I guess I need to get back to work =(

     DEAN: Me too… puttin my phone where Benny can’t get it BTW

     CAS: Darn… thought he might sneak more pictures

     DEAN: Knowing him he would

     CAS: LOL… get to work … leave me alone… I’m busy =P

     DEAN: TTYL =)

Cas gets back to work on his project and actually gets quite a lot done over the afternoon. He’s very pleased with his progress when he shut his computer down for the day.

He doesn’t drive through the park. Today he detours past Singer Auto. Slowing as he passes, he sees that the Impala is still parked at the garage. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s pulling in and parking next to the car. It looks like the last customer is being helped inside. Cas watches as he chats with the woman behind the counter. A few moments after the man leaves, Dean walks out with - Charlie. Cas leans on his bike and smiles at her.

She squeals, “McDreamy! What are you doing here?” She gives him a hug.

“It just kinda happened,” Cas confesses. “I usually cruise through the park on the way home but today I took a different route.” He looks apologetically at Dean. “I figured you’d be gone by now, doesn’t the shop close at six?”

“Yeah but Charlie has to wait for the last customer to leave, so I don’t mind hanging out to make sure that she’s safe.” Dean replies.

“Such a gentleman.” Charlie rolls her eyes. “It’s good to see you, Cas. So, tell the truth, did you come by to stalk him or me?”

“Sorry, Charlie.” Cas gives her a dramatically sad face. “I’m still into his tight ass more than yours… hate to break your little les-heart like this, but I’m strictly-dickly.”

Charlie puts the back of her hand against her forehead and fans herself with the other, “Well, sir. It appears I’ll have to keep my lifelong ban of dick in check. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I’m off to reinforce my lesbian ways.” She winks at them. “I have a date with Dorothy.”

Dean gives her a side hug and kisses her forehead. “Tell Dot I said ‘HI’ and don’t get too drunk. I’ll totally tell Bobby if you call in.”

“Snitches get stitches, bro,” She sasses. “Peace out, bitches.” She makes the peace sign with both hands and gets into her car.

“I like her,” Cas says with a smile as he watches her drive out of the parking lot.

“She likes you, almost as much as I do,” Says Dean. “So, did you really just happen to come by on your way home?”

“I think my bike missed being close to your car,” Cas deadpans.

Dean pulls him close. “I know something I sure missed.” He takes Cas’s face in his hands and licks his lips as he eases closer until their lips meet.

“Dean,” Cas whispers breathlessly.

“Damn, Cas. You sure make it hard to be a gentleman.”

“Fuck being a gentleman, I wanna know who lives closer.”

As it turns out, they both live just a few miles from the garage, but Dean offers to cook dinner, so they end up at his place.

Cas follows as Dean leads him to his duplex. The other half was rented out to his younger brother, apparently.

“That side happened to be available when Sam graduated college, so it worked out. He has his own place but I can still keep an eye on him when necessary,” Dean explained their living arrangement. “Ready for the nickel tour?” he asks as they enter the right side of the duplex.

They walk into the living room and Dean announces “Living room” and points to the left saying “Kitchen, and the office is in there” He points to a room behind the kitchen, “The little washroom leads out to the back yard, convenient. Here’s the bathroom, and my bedroom is to the right.” He points down a short hallway. “So there you have …”

Cas stops him mid sentence with a kiss, when he finally lets Dean free and takes a step back he says, “I don’t have a nickel.”

Dean takes his hand and leads him to the couch. “Well, I think I owe you some change.” Dean grins and pulls Cas close and kisses him.

Each is hungry for the touch of the other and the kiss builds quickly, ending with Dean on his back and Cas on top of him. They make out for several long minutes before Dean adjusts his hips and they both suck in a gasp as their erections brush against each other, sending them both up a notch.

“Cas,” Dean whispers, “I’m dirty.”

“I bet you are,” growls Cas.

“No.” Dean huffs out a laugh. “I’m covered in grease and motor oil. I really need to shower. I’m sure I stink.”

“I hadn’t noticed. but if it will make you feel better.” Cas carefully gets up off Dean and sits on the couch.

“If you want this to go any farther, I want to at least be clean when we start.” He winks and stands. “Just give me a few minutes to wash off the grime.”

Cas drops his head back against the couch. “If you take too long, I’m coming in after you.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Dean smiles and heads to his bedroom.

Cas hears the shower start and looks at his watch. He finds the remote and turns on the TV. After a moment, he looks toward the kitchen and wonders if Dean has any beer in the fridge. Of course, he does. Cas removes his belt, shoes, and socks while he’s waiting for Dean and reclines on the couch to stare at the TV with the sound low, listening to the sounds coming from the shower.

A few minutes later, the shower shuts off and Cas’s dick perks up to the idea of a hot, wet Dean stepping out of the bathroom. Cas shuts his eyes and relishes in the image in his mind.

“You get bored?” Dean steps into the living room wearing a pair of basketball shorts. “Sorry, I should have offered you a beer, I wasn’t thinking. Glad you found one.”

“It’s okay, not like I’d get lost between here and the kitchen.” Cas smiles. “And, no, I was not bored, I was just imagining--” he waves his hand up and down Dean “--all THAT.”

“Well, stop imagining and come here.”

Cas gets up off the couch and strides over to Dean, whose body is still warm from the hot shower, and Cas moans into the kiss. His fingers thread through Dean’s still damp hair as he licks his way into Dean’s mouth, their tongues rubbing and tasting each other. Cas grinds his hips against Dean’s, drawing a low moan from him.

Dean gets busy unbuttoning Cas’s shirt and jeans while they kiss. Dean doesn't even realize that they've moved until he feels the edge of his bed hit the back of his knees.

Cas lets go of Dean just long enough to take off his shirt, then his hands are latching onto him again, one gripping the back of Dean’s neck while the other slides down to his hip and around to cup his ass.

Dean groans into the kiss, arching his back to push his ass against Cas’s hand as it slips under his shorts and between his cheeks. Cas kisses along Dean’s jaw line and down his neck, nipping along his shoulder and back up to his earlobe.

“Lube?” he whispers. Dean nods. Cas lets him go, so he can grab the lube from his bedside drawer and strip out of his shorts. He lays back on the bed, knees in the air and his hard cock bouncing against his lower belly.

Cas lets out a shaky breath at the sight and steps out of his jeans, taking a condom out of his wallet.

“Shut up.” he grins and blushes slightly when Dean snickers. “You’re not the only gentleman in the room.”

Cas knee walks onto the bed and settles between Dean’s legs, squeezing out some lube on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it a bit, then circles Dean’s hole. Cas moans at Dean’s sharp intake of breath.

“Sensitive,” Cas whispers under his breath, leaning down to blow cool air over his hole then sticks a finger in.

Dean moans.

Cas lubes up Dean’s hole, opening him up, then coats his condom-covered cock. Dean keeps clenching around Cas's fingers, watching him hungrily as he strokes himself, and slowly begins pulling himself forwards away from Cas.

“I’ve wanted this since I first saw you in the bar,” Cas growls.

“Me too,” moans Dean.

“I was just about to take you to the back room when Charlie …” Cas presses his tip against Dean’s slick hole and pushes.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Dean grunts.

Dean’s mouth falls open as Cas pushes past the ring of muscle. Cas slowly thrusts in and pulls out watching Dean’s face as he gets deeper with each push until he bottom’s out. His hands explore the skin on Dean’s chest as he pauses to let Dean adjust to the stretch before he begins a steady rhythm. Dean arches his back to meet him. Cas grabs a pillow and shoves it under Dean’s ass, lifting him into a better position.

“Ah fuck, Cas, so good,” Dean breathes, barely able to form the words.

Cas plows into him faster and harder, watching him with every move. Dean is beautiful. The sounds he makes and the way he moves make Cas have to squeeze the base of his dick so he doesn’t come too quickly. He pushes in all the way and pauses to regain his control.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He pants over Dean as he leans down and kisses up his chest. He looks at Dean’s hard cock, red and leaking. “Do you want to touch yourself or do you want me to do it?”

Dean grips the sheet and looks up at Cas, shaking with the need to come. “You” is the only word he can get out.

Cas grips Dean’s hot, hard cock and begins stroking as he thrusts into his ass again. He gets into a rhythm, and Dean arches his back and cries out as he comes all over Cas’s hand and his own chest. Cas watches the show and continues to fuck into him as he strips the last few streaks of cum out of Dean. Cas lets go of Dean and grips his hips with both hands, fucking into him until he loses his rhythm and fills the condom with his spend, pushing deep into Dean.

Cas pulls out and ties off the condom, tossing it off the side of the bed toward the trash can. He flops next to Dean, breathing hard.

They lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms, until they both catch their breath.

“My showers not that big but if you want to, we can clean up in there together,” Dean offers.

Cas leans up on one elbow, looking at the mess on Dean and the sweat on his own chest. “I like that idea.”

When they finally get up--once Dean thinks he can use his legs again--they spend much of their time in the shower making out and very little time actually washing. They finish the shower and get dried and dressed.

Dean makes them some spaghetti for dinner because he did promise food, after all.

“This is tasty,” Cas compliments. “Most of my food is from a box or the freezer. It’s nice to eat something homemade.”

“I learned to cook when I was young. We didn’t have enough money to eat out or buy a lot of pre-packaged food. So, I learned to make simple meals with cheap ingredients. It takes a lot of food to feed two growing boys and a dad who works long hours.”

“So, no mother in the picture?” Cas asks cautiously.

“No, she died when I was little. Cancer.”

“I’m sorry. My parents divorced when I was in middle school. Me and my brother got shuttled between them for a few years, until Gabe turned eighteen and could get his own place. I stayed with him most of the time after that.”

They eat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

“Well, I have to say--” Dean grins up at Cas “--that had to be a better lay than the back room at the bar.”

Cas barks out a laugh. “Definitely!”

“Though, I now owe Charlie and Benny ten bucks each.” Dean frowns.

“They bet you that we wouldn’t make it to Friday night didn’t they?”

“Yup. But I’ll get it back if we actually go to the movie on Friday.” Dean laughs.

“Do we have to _watch_ the movie?” Cas teases.

* * *

Friday rolls around and Dean picks Cas up for their date. They go to a little greek cafe for dinner and enjoy a light meal before the movie. Over dinner, they talk about work and Cas’s evening with his brother.

“I think Gabe enjoys our time together more than I do these days. It’s time away from a house full of females. He has three daughters. Poor guy is completely outnumbered at home. I don’t know how he deals with all that estrogen all the time.” Cas laughs.

“Wow, three daughters!” Dean shakes his head in disbelief. “That’s got to be rough.”

“Yeah, the oldest is in high school. The the two younger ones are twins and in middle school. Claire has a boyfriend and it drives Gabe nuts with worry.”

“Damn. Sam wants to get married one day and have a couple of kids. He’s dating a nice girl now. She’s a nurse. They've been together a few years. Who knows, she may be the one for him. He needs to finish law school before he takes that next step.”

“I love being an uncle but I don’t think I want a brood of my own. At least if I get tired of hanging out with Gabe’s girls, I can just take them home and be done with it.”

“And they’re not babies, oh man, I don’t know if I could handle a baby.” Dean shudders. “Jesus, can we change the subject before my dick shrivels and hides for ever?”

Cas laughs and grabs the check before Dean can get his hands on it.

“Fine, then, I’m paying for the movie,” Dean concedes.

On the ride to the theater, Cas scoots to the middle of the bench seat and Dean wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Just think,” muses Cas as he carefully slides his hand across Dean’s thigh, “if Charlie hadn’t gotten into a fight at the bar last weekend; we might not be out on a date right now. Things might have gone quite differently if we ended up having sex in the back room of the bar”

“What you don’t think you’d have called me if you fucked me that night?” Dean asks with a smirk.

“Would you have?” Cas asks in reply. “Honestly, I’m glad that we got interrupted. I’m enjoying getting to know you - much more than just a quick fuck.”

“Me too, I’m glad we ended up actually meeting and going out and not just having a one night stand.”


End file.
